


Show of Gratitude

by round_robin



Category: Psych
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episodes, Gus Walks Into a Bank..., M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you mean it? When you said I was sexy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started rewatching Psych. I loved it when I was in high school, then college happened and I didn't have time and I kind of fell off. No matter! I still love it. I'm in season three right now and I just watched "Gus Walks Into a Bank..." and Shawn's line about Lassie being sexy gave me this idea. This takes place immediately after that episode.
> 
> Not beta'd and my S key is sticky, so if anyone spots a typo please include it with your comment and it'll be seen to.

Gus was... fragile after the incident at the bank. So fragile that he sped off without Shawn. Shawn didn’t hold it against him. He’d left Gus at any number of places for any number of reasons, not limited to the trauma of the loss of his favorite shoes.

Mostly he didn’t mind because it meant he got a ride home from Lassie, which was always entertaining. They pulled to a stop in front of the Psych office. His bike was here (even with how little he used it now a days) and he wanted to get some work done. He spent most nights at the office.

“Thanks Lassie,” he said. “Great work today. The whole team. I especially enjoyed your assistance in distracting the head of the Special Wrinkles and Tactics team.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

“Did you mean it?” Lassiter said.

“Mean what?” Shawn asked.

Lassiter didn’t look at him. He sat in the driver’s seat, posture straight as always, hands curled around the wheel with his knuckles flushed white. “Earlier,” he said. He didn’t continue. For a moment, it looked like he was mentally drawing himself up and preparing to say something under duress.

Perhaps he was going to compliment Shawn. The signs were all there: the stiff shoulders, white knuckles, and the way he wouldn’t look at Shawn. Unless the dashboard was suddenly fascinating. Shawn didn’t know how Lassie felt about dashboards.

“Earlier?” he prompted.

“Earlier,” Lassiter said again. His hands gripped a little tighter to the wheel and he finally said, “When you said I was sexy?”

Shawn let his hand fall away from the door handle. He leaned back in his seat and ruffled his hair. He’d been trying to figure out how to get around to this. “It was a heat of the moment thing,” he said. “I needed help, grand theft auto was involved--the crime, not the video game--”

“Spencer, if you’re jerking me around--”

“Yes,” Shawn said, quickly cutting Lassiter off. “I meant it. I wanted to get Gus out of a bad situation and you believed me. You helped me. I don’t know what would’ve happened back there if you hadn’t believe me in time to get that innocent man out so we could catch the real bad guys. You took charge and saved the day. It was sexy.”

Lassiter was still looking straight ahead out the windshield. “Thank you, Spencer. You didn’t need to say all that...”

“I wanted to,” Shawn said. They sat in silence for a minute. Shawn knew he should probably get out and go back to work on the other cases he had piling up, but he stayed put. There was something he’d been wanting to do for a long time, and now was probably his only opportunity.

“I want to try something,” he blurted out and rested a hand on Lassiter’s thigh.

Lassiter finally looked over at him, those sharp eyebrows crinkling. “Spencer,” he warned.

Shawn shook his head. “Please?”

Lassiter said nothing. He sat there in shocked silence as he watched Shawn’s fingers start to open his belt, and then his fly. Even if he wanted it to stop, he couldn’t move when warm fingers touched his cock. Oh... it had been so long. He was just glad he didn’t make any embarrassing noises.

Shawn’s warm, insistent touches quickly brought Lassiter around. After a few seconds, he was holding a lovely hard cock in his hand. A few swipes of his fingers over the velvety soft foreskin and precome started to shine at the top.

That was about where it got too intense for Lassiter. “Spencer,” he half groaned, half snapped. “What are you doing?”

“You saved Gus,” Shawn said. “Can’t I show a little gratitude?” With that, Shawn bent over and pulled Lassiter’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh God!” Lassiter cried out. His hips bucked up off the seat and his hands grabbed Shawn’s head. He couldn’t control it, it had been so long...

Accustomed to impatience, Shawn used both of his hands to press Lassiter’s hips back down onto the seat. He used one arm across his hips to hold him down, and the other hand went down by his mouth to steady Lassiter’s cock.

Lassiter’s cock was a little like him: long and lean, but with a little bend to it. Shawn knew that Lassie could get wild, it just took a lot to bring it out of him. With his hand steadying the base, he used his tongue to trace up towards the head. He swirled around the plump glans and Lassiter tried to buck again.

Shawn pulled off. “Carlton,” he said, his lips right near Lassiter’s while his hand continued stroking. “You have to be careful. I’m good at this, but if you keep jerking around, accidents might happen. I don’t want to hurt you when I’m supposed to be thanking you.” He didn’t say anything--he probably couldn’t--but he nodded. “Good.” Shawn smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Lassiter’s lips before going back to the main event.

This time, when Shawn swallowed him up, Lassiter did moan. His fingers started stroking Shawn’s head, almost like he was holding on for dear life. He couldn’t help but notice how soft Shawn’s hair was. At the back of his head, at least. Up front where all the foofy business was, was tacky with hair gel of some sort. Lassiter didn’t even care. He could have gel under his nails for weeks and he wouldn’t give a damn.

Now that Lassiter’d given off pulling his hair and trying to rearrange his tonsils, Shawn was really getting into it. The excitement of today (the panic, the running, the sweating) made the atmosphere of Lassiter’s pants fairly tropical, just the way Shawn liked it. He loved the smell of musk and the heady feeling that he was taking control away from a strong, capable man. And he was. Lassiter was nothing if not strong and capable.

A minute later, Lassiter’s hips stuttered again. “Oh,” he gasped. “I’m, I’m--” Shawn didn’t need to be told, he knew the signs. As Lassiter’s words turned into a moan, he was ready to swallow down all Carlton Lassiter could give him.

Hot, pungent fluid spilled over his tongue. More that Shawn was used to, but he knew it’d been a long time for Lassiter. He gulped down what he could and caught drips with his hand. No need to make more of a mess of Lassiter’s clothes.

Lassiter flopped back in his seat, boneless and panting. Shawn sat up and licked the remaining come from his fingers. Then he reached over and gently put Lassiter away, making him look somewhat presentable.

“Thank you,” Shawn said. “For helping me today, and helping Gus.” Lassiter managed a weak nod. Shawn smiled and pat his leg. “You might want to sit here for a few minutes. Get yourself together before you start driving again.”

With one last check to make sure Lassiter was as put together as possible, Shawn opened the car door and got out. He gave one final nod of goodbye before heading into the office. A few minutes later, he saw Lassiter’s car drive away.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I really want Shawn and Lassiter to be blow job buddies. I just do. Also: men of a certain age in the US are mostly uncircumcised (usually men born before the 1970s or even the early '80s). Lassiter would be in that age range.


End file.
